While The Kids Are Out
by Ever Believe In Destiny
Summary: Fang thinks of a way to distract Max when she's worrying about the others. R&R. No longer a oneshot :
1. Alone Together

**I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the charecters though i wish i did. Especially Fang =]**

I was currently in the middle of pacing up and down the kitchen at Dr Martinez's home. I still found it hard to call her mom. And the reason of my frantic pacing and pulling at my hair.

I had agreed to let Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy go out for the entire day without me or Fang there. No big deal to most, but they're not genetically modified avian bird kids. I mean what if they got ambushed by erasers, or someone noticed that they all had great big wings protruding from their back.

The only reason I'd agreed was of Fang. We'd had a long argument about it all last night when the kids had asked, I'm the leader here so when I said no you would have thought Fang would take that as a not gonna happen. But like me when someone says no it's like a knee jerk reaction. We have to have our way. So an hour later a lot of shouting mostly on my behalf Fang had won and I was scowling like an idiot.

And of course he managed to brush it all off appearing calm as anything as they left this morning everyone of them smirking away, even little angel, leaving me and Fang to watch the fort, though I had no idea where he was right now. I sighed as I wondered what they were doing right now, that is until I heard the sound of someone else entering the room. Being a bird kid helps enhance our sense especially hearing. I span around, pretty cool like if I may say so, only to see Fang leaning against the doorway.

I relaxed then though I kept my eyes on him, him returning my gaze. I know from his blog (which I read but don't tell him) that a lot of girls think he's "totally hot". And I do get what they mean, he has amazing hair that sweeps across his face in an ink shaded wave and his eyes are beautiful. But still I'm not one of the many Fang fan girls, well not really.

As I was thinking this his features had turned to a bemused expression before he spoke in his usual calm voice.

"I know I'm irresistible max, but staring a little rude don't you think."

And there's the reason I don't worship Fang like the others, he was way to conceited these days at least to me he was, though he was still my main wing man. He smirked as I glared at him.

"Unlike the thousands who want to jump your bones, I do not stare or hang onto your every word Fang."

That wiped the smirk off his face as he looked at me before shrugging his shoulders once.

"Well you don't seem to mind when I kiss you."

Okay that's another story, after the cave incident we had kissed a couple of times and every single time the usual flight or fight feeling had come up and I'd gotten out of there as fast as I could.

As I'd been thinking this I hadn't really been paying attention to him so the next time I looked up he was towering in front of me, his dark eyes looking down at me eyebrow raised.

"Well now that the others are out I can talk without them listening to in on us."

I looked up at him slightly surprised by what he was saying I mean he could talk to me at any time. But then what he wanted to talk about kind of came clear as his hand came up to my cheek his thumb stroking it slowly.

Now this is cue for my lovely fight or flight instinct to make a kick in, as if he could sense it his hand went from my cheek down to my shoulder gripping it so I couldn't escape.

"You know how I feel about you max, but I want to know what you feel about me."

At that I wasn't thinking of ways to run I was honestly thinking about how I did feel for Fang. I mean he was my right wing man and I trusted him more than anyone, but did I feel for him in the way he did for me. One look upwards at his handsome features and then further upwards at his dark eyes was all it took for me to decide. I'd never seen Fang with such a vulnerable look in his eyes, like he knew that I was going to reject him, but behind that I could see the love shining clearly through all of that. And then I decided that I did love him.

"I...I love you fang"

I was expecting him to smirk or make a sarcastic comment but instead surprising me as always his lips came down to mine crashing against them. It took only a moment and the tight grip of Fangs hands on my shoulders for me to push aside the fight or flight instinct and then my lips started to move against his.

It's surprising how good Fang is at kissing, his lips moved against mine rhythmically for a moment until his tongue came out to trace against my lower lip causing me to open my mouth on a small sigh. Taking this as a go ahead his tongue slipped into my mouth tangling with my own.

As he was kissing me his hands had moved one going to the small of my back and the other tangling into my hair. Then out of nowhere his thumb started rubbing small circles at the exposed skin between the hem of my shirt and my jeans. This caused a moan to escape my lips a noise I'd never really created on my own before. And then I felt this sort of need razor through my gut, as if he could tell that Fang pulled back both hands holding the bottom of my shirt his eyes locking with mine silently asking me permission.

Though he didn't need it I nodded as he pulled it off over my head and then I heard the sexiest noise I had ever heard. Fang literally groaned as he stared at my exposed chest. Then I remembered I don't wear a bra, I mean the thing limits my wings then I spend the whole night pulling feathers out that it chapped.

As I looked at him my face copied his smirk that is until his mouth shot down his teeth enclosing around my nipple biting gently, sucking down on it his hand going down to my other breast rubbing it and caressing. I mean the whole thing literally shook me as I took sharp intakes of breath leaning back against the kitchen counter for support. He bit, licked and sucked until I was moaning his name; I could feel myself growing wet down below.

And then I realised what I wanted and that meant that this could not happen in the kitchen. I pushed against his chest as he looked up at me surprised but I winked grabbing his hand and pulling him with me as I raced for the stairs. It's a shame that I can't fly here I could get there so much quicker. But I think I managed to get to my room in record time literally slamming the door shut behind me. Before I turned around I felt Fangs hands on waist turning me around so I could see him. Of course he was smirking that usual smirk of his.

"I guess we both want the same thing then Max"

And as he was about to kiss me again I put my hands up blocking his way. He gave me a confused look before I leant forward grabbing his shirt from the hem.

"I think you're wearing too much"

And as he smirked again I tore it off him before my mouth gaped open. Fang is gorgeous literally and automatically my hands reached out to trace along the line of muscles running down his stomach. And then he shuddered causing me to smile as I leant forward kissing his jaw descending downwards; as I kissed him we had without my notice backed towards my bed. I only noticed as my knees hit it causing me to fall backwards. Fang literally towered above me before he was on top of me both of us kissing each other furiously.

And then I let my hand follow down the river of his hard abdominals to the top of his jeans I could feel just how much he wanted this there. And with a small devious grin I rubbed the top of his jeans slowly. This causing him to pull back from kissing to groan lowly before he pulled my hands away looking at me with what eyes darker than I'd ever seen.

"That's not a good idea Max, I won't be able to stop if we keep this up."

Now that shocked me as I stared at him, before I realised that I didn't want this to stop so with a small smirk I looked up at him.

"Then don't stop"

At that our lips came together again with a slight passion that shocked me as our tongues battled it out, his hands rubbing my breasts again squeezing here and there causing shots of pleasure in my veins as my hands went to his hair gripping it tightly.

It was funny how I'd never thought of kissing fang like this as our tongues battled each other furiously. And then one hand started to run across my stomach slowly before then his fingers were at the top of my jeans and without asking he quickly pulled them down. As I kicked them one of his hands came back up dipping into my panties. At this I pulled away with a small gasp as his hand brushed against my soaked area. I bit down hard on my lower lip trying not to literally scream out his name. I mean it felt that good.

And then out of nowhere one finger delved inside of me, this time I did let out a moan as I buried my head into his chest. And then he started pumping it in and out, at this point I just let myself moan, I mean how could such a simple act cause so much pleasure. As he slipped another finger in I literally bucked up onto his hands.

He looked at me as I moaned a funny look coming onto his face before he pulled his fingers out with a smirk.

"What the hell Fa.."

I didn't finish the sentence as he went downwards and his tongue licked across my area then in. He set about causing this building of pleasure in my lower area as I gripped his hair panting out his name, begging for more. I mean this is me I never beg, and when I thought I couldn't get much higher and my walls started to tighten he pulled back looking up at me.

"I don't want you to orgasm just on me licking you, I want to be able to feel you fully."

That surprised me as he tore off panties, literally tore them off so they were in shreds. As I was staring at him he kissed me again pulling down his trousers and boxers at a speed I didn't know he had. And wow Fang is well endowed probably another thing he can smirk at. He stopped kissing me for a moment his forehead resting against mine as he looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Max"

It took me only a moment to answer as I nodded at him. He smiled properly for once before he pushed into me. I knew it would hurt for the first time but still I couldn't stop the cry of pain that came out and the tears that sprang to my eyes. He kissed me again much more tenderly than the other times as I got used to the feeling of Fang inside of me. After a minute I nodded at him slowly signalling he could move.

He pulled out of me fully before pushing straight back in, this time there was no pain just pleasure coursing through me. And then I was bucking my hips upwards matching his thrusts as we got faster I couldn't believe how good this felt. I wanted this to last as long as possible as we moved in sync but I knew that I couldn't hold out long. My walls tightened as I threw my head back in pleasure, his own moans mingled with mine until I felt an explosion throughout my body as I had my first orgasm only a few seconds later Fang followed.

He fell next to me, both of us breathing heavily our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat, his arms encircled my waist pulling me back against him. I turned in his arms looking at him with a smile, it really was hard to believe that when I had woken this morning I only thought of Fang as my main man. Well right now he was my only man, he spoke bringing me out of this little revelation.

"It looks like getting the others out was one of my good plans."

I gave him a look then that I intended to look sharp though I doubted it did. I should have guessed but then again I don't think I could really be that annoyed with him.

"It's a good thing I love you Fang."

"I love you too max."

* * *

**Hey this is my first fanfiction especially a lemon one so could you guys read and review. I don't mindif its haters or anythign criticism helps :)**

* * *


	2. Bye Bye Angel

******Heyy thanks for all the Reviews for my first chapter :) I was going to continue this sooner but the evil menace Swine flu took over our house :( Laugh now it'll be after you soon but I finally got a second chapter out :) please read and hopefully enjoy.**

******

* * *

**

**Iggy Pov**

"Awww why couldn't we get that lamb." Angel whined again, jeez did that kid ever stop. "It was so cute I didn't want to leave it there with them, they were gonna eat it."

She pouted at me in a way that makes Max cave but I'm not that weak... well if I was lucky I could last until we got home. I'd been an idiot and let the flock cave me into going to a farm. I mean yeah we were currently at Max's moms, which was in a small town. But still a farm, we fight super evil on a daily basis, kick Eraser butt and overall save the world and on the one day we have off they want to go to a farm.

Well yeah its fine for them they can see all those 'super cute' animals. I can feel them sure but it's not the same. But hey forget the whole my life is over because I can't see whine fest, I can hear better than the rest of the flock which is why despite the others nattering and Angels pleading I could tell we were almost home. And why you may ask well let me say this, the noise coming from the house was... well loud. For one brief second I had the fleeting horror filled thought that someone had ambushed Max and Fang. If those Erasers had found us we were so busted.

Until there was another sound, like the other but different I mean what the hell was going on down there. It sounded like Max was moaning in pai.... Oh. HOLY CRAP. What the hell were they doing? I mean Jesus we're gone for like a few hours and then they're... doing that.

Flying slightly slower I had to think hard, it was a no duh question that I could take the others back when they were doing it. And to top off my frantic thoughts I heard a small voice in my head. _"Iggy are they doing... stuff in there."_

Yeah Angels a mind reader different but we can fly it comes with the package. And the worst bit was that I couldn't lie because as I said mind reader. She gasped slightly before whizzing out of my thoughts. Great thanks to a mixture of me, Max and Fang we'd robbed Angel of her childhood innocence.

At least the sounds had stopped.

**Nudge Pov**

Okay something was so not right. I mean we were almost home and yet Angel was making a 'I'm so freaked out, you have no idea' face. And Iggy well he had turned bright red and was scowling, not angrily but annoyed.

So something was up, which wasn't good but at least there were no Erasers yet. Gazzy swept past doing annoying loops and acting like a crazy kid, paying no attention and Angel was still flying high ignoring us.

Until I spotted the now becoming familiar building of Max's mom and Gazzy shouted out loud. "Race you guys." And dived downwards at a hurtling pace folding his wings in, grinning I followed tucking my wings in I free falled downwards heading for the woods, conveniently for us, that were behind the houses back yard.

Gazzy won by about a wing and a half touching down like a pro I Followed opening my wings slightly so that I landed with my usual grace. Not being a boast at all. A slight thump behind followed by a lighter thump showed Iggy and Angel and I turned around to grin at them as Gazzy raced ahead enthusiastically as always. Angel gave us both a funny look before following him. We always land a few minutes away from the house so in case anyone's following we can get them before they work out they know where we're staying.

Iggy was well less enthusiastic to follow as he slowly, for him walked after the others. Raising a brow I looked at his retreating back with surprise. Normally we got on great and he would have waited but now he just ditched me. Frowning slightly I followed after him drawing level matching his gait I looked up at him with a smile though he couldn't see.

"Hey Ig what's up. I mean you look like you just ran head first into an Eraser."

He looked down at me though his eyes were looking at my forehead he could still be pretty accurate for someone blind. But I could rarely complain its mean and all but Iggy being blind means that I could stare at him for ages without him noticing. He has the most amazing hair that's so soft when I accidently on purpose ruffle it (He hates that) and he's so amazing how he can adapt to move around being blind sometimes he doesn't even seem it, plus he never complains when I go on a let's talk like a mad man moment. And by the way if you're not clever enough to figure it out yet, I have a crush on Iggy.

"Nothings wrong Nudge."

Okay I may have the non swearing version of tourettes but Iggy's mister lets use as little words as possible. Though not as dark silently as Fang he's like god of freaky dark silent typesets. However thank god Iggy was easier to tell when he was lying, his nose crunched up and he fiddled his hands busily.

"Okay if you say so. Did you have a good time today; I thought it was so much fun. Though not when that stupid dog stole my hat I mean don't they chase sheep not mutant teen bird kids."

Hearing his low chuckle I smiled looking up at him wondering whether to talk to him until I saw Gazzy and Angel stood just ahead of us stock still. I mean what were they doing I could see Max's moms house already until a dozen hairy dark shapes jumped down to the ground between me and Iggy and the other two.

And you got it; once again the day was ruined by the return of the Erasers.

**Max Pov**

Okay let me say this in all those teen mags they never say what you should do after you've just 1) had sex with your best friend mutant bird freak. 2) Told them you love them and 3) currently lying next to them worrying about what other fellow bird freaks are doing.

We'd been lying in bed since we'd you knowed, and it was so comfortable lying in Fangs arms feeling his warmth and safety. But you should know me by now I can't be still its programmed into me I swear.

But you know the best thing about being me is that I always get a way out card and that came this time in the form of a very loud scream. The flock.

Instantly we were up on our feet and I was back fully clothed in the space of a few short seconds (Lets all say yay for speedy bird DNA). Glancing a look at Fang he was his usual silent self though he gave me a quick nod. We both hurtled down the stairs; my stupid window wasn't small enough for even Total.

As soon as I'd flung open the door I shot out instantly unfurling my wings I caught the small breeze and pounded as fast as I could. Though I barely had to go, just into the woods I could see the others.... and Erasers surrounding them. The Erasers around us had large misshape wings for their body size but they could still catch us if we took off so flying was out.

Okay I have a momma lioness instinct so as soon as I saw my flock getting attacked by those stupid mutts it was claws out as I shot down like a bullet. They looked up viciously as I came down so no attacks to the head, oh well I'd kill them some other way. Landing awesomely, I'm no modest, Fang thumped down beside me. I checked the others in an instant. They'd made a circle protecting each other back to back and obviously had to fight to get into it.

Iggy and Nudge looked like battered hell and Gazzy was gonna have a hell of a lot of bruises and my precious Angel looked like she'd been clawed by a wild animal. I turned with a growl to the left over Erasers and one was kind enough to jump forward to attack.

Spinning as around I kicked out hard, foot colliding with its horrible hairy chest, it was sent spiralling back towards the others. And like that all hell broke loose as the others came after the first. And then it was like when you fastfowarded the boring bits in a film, we all fought out, and for once I could barely feel the punches to my gut, head and anywhere else. But we were once again so outnumbered.

"_MAX HELPPPPPP."_

Angel's scream hit my head and ears as I spun around and there they were most of them cornering her against one of the nearby trees. It was just like a flashback they'd taken her from me once and now they were trying again. Growling low I shot forward not flying but like a bulldozer I ploughed through anything between me and them.

It worked until I reached her, standing in front of her I grinned trying to ooze confidence that we were going to beat them. However lady luck seems to hate us, maybe it's for all the carjacking but before I could react two Erasers attacked from both sides, they were learning. I took the front one out turning just in time to see the other Erasers claw slashing forwards and my body exploded in pain.

It's so true when you get seriously hurt; everything slows down and goes grey. So movie style. But that's the only way I could have seen Angel get lifted up by two Erasers and they unfurled their weird wings and with a shaky take off started to fly upwards.

Then the others followed taking off with my little girl. Leaving us behind, through now blurring vision I could see Iggy try to stagger up though he looked as bad as I felt though it was obvious he couldn't fly. Gazzy was next to him though he was standing his legs looked like they were about to give out. Nudge was wiping blood out of her eyes and stumbling over to me. And Fang was already here I could feel his presence immediately as he took my hand in his saying something I couldn't hear. No shouting and yet again everything was going blurry.

The others were there I could hear Nudge crying and the boys all shouting about Angel and something else. Angel. They'd taken her well obviously back to the school. And that hurt like hell so much worse from the now numbing pain in my chest. Angel was gone and I couldn't go after her, she'd been taken from me, from us. My chest throbbed and everything turned greyer. I'd been too weak to save her... and with that sinking in heavily I let the stupid blackness surround and take over.

* * *

**Read and review pretty please :) If you want me to do more please say because this is still my first fan fic so its all go with it :D**


	3. Max Dead?

**Hey had this waiting so i got it out :) On a writing craze so chaps are sort of pouring out :) If you like Review i'd love to hear what you guys are thinking because then i know what else i can write. And for _ASLEEPFOREVER_ this is like the whole chap of Fang Pov :)**

* * *

**Fang Pov**

Okay, I don't know about you guys but when you see the person you **love** get torn apart by an Eraser then collapse it sort of sends you over the edge.

And obviously from the way Iggy and Gaz yelled they felt the same, more for Angel really. But as harsh as it was all i could see was Max, on the ground, not moving. And for normal people that's bad but this is Max, Max who can chuck us out of windows face down men twice her size and overall kick butt, and she was lying motionless on the ground. In the back of my mind I could see Angel get carted away but I was concentrating on her, sending the Eraser I was grappling with flying ( no pun intended) I shot over to her ready to kill anything in the way.

Though there was no need though because as soon as they took Angel the Erasers shot upwards flying mishappedly into the air. Gazzy moaned behind me but he wasn't the main bulk of my concern. Kneeling down beside Max taking her hand, Jeb had always taught us to keep a calm head and assess the situation which I had to remember to do. Feeling her wrist there was at least a pulse, but where her shirt had been was long jagged claw marks, it was like a flash back when I'd been caught by Ari but this was worse. But it was what do I do next, Max would have reassured the others and dealt with it. But did I move her or leave her until she was conscious. But what if she never became conscious again... a world without Max wasn't a world it was hell.

Nudge slid next to me crying before saying something though I wasn't aware of it all I could think of was that Max was dead despite her pulse and she'd left me behind. That was all I could think of until two hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me up away from Max. Jolting out of it Iggy's face was tight and stern shaking me once before he spoke in a far calmer voice than what I felt.

"Fang we have to get her back now, before she really is gone. So stop the crying and help me steady her."

I was crying, without realising it, but he was right she wasn't gone yet. Nodding once it was back to Fang mode as I pulled away from his grip and returned to Max's side putting a hand on Nudge's shoulder.

"Go help Gaz."

Looking up through tear soaked lashes she nodded understanding with no more help. Angels Gazzys sister, no more said. Shucking of the shirt i'd hastily pulled on i tore a few long strip out of it, using one hand i grimaced for her pushing down on the cuts before looking up at Iggy.

"Take one arm it's just as quick from here to walk than fly."

He nodded before taking her other arm as i did and with a quick bird kid speed we were up and propping her weight between us and stumbloed back though I think it was me stumbling more than Iggy. I knew the other two would follow which left me free to think about what to do now. Max's mum could stitch her right up, and Max would be up insulting us in a few hours like normal. But whereas reaching the others what half an hour ago had been easy this seemed to take so much longer.

All I could think of was that I wanted Max to blink her eyes open then laugh at us for taking it so seriously, but she stayed like a dead weight in my arms not moving. After a century of moving Dr Martinez's house perked into view and with a sigh of relief I moved more firmly for the back door feet covering the ground much faster until we came to the back door which with a quick kick flew wide open. It was almost painful that I'd been kissing Max in this very kitchen a few hours ago and now she was dying in my arms. Iggy let me take her properly as he shot back out of the door presumably to find Dr Martinez as the others came in. But all I could think about was Max as I carried her through to their living room gently lying her down on their sofa.

And then it was a waiting game holding. Holding strips of shirt to Max as Nudge sunk down on one side Gas on the other and they were crying Nudge leaning her head on my shoulder as she cried her eyes out and Gas sniffled quietly. And I couldn't cry. It was horrible, I was angry for not doing so but it was like everything was still as I stared at her, it felt more like I wasn't there I mean I was but it wasn't me this was happening to someone else who just looked like us. Without Max who would look after the flock, who would go after Angel. But more than that way more, things I would never be able to say aloud but how could I go each day not being able to look at her.

Max as she snapped into air powerfully catching air currents.

Max who grinned every day in the face of more than just your average monster under your bed.

Max who silently pushed something to Iggy so he thought he had found it himself.

Max who ruffled Gaz's hair and laughed with Nudge and Angel.

Max who gave me that special smile that she never gave anyone not Jeb or that stupid Sam or even Dr Martinez, my smile. And the thought of no longer having that was more than just painful it was like losing yourself, and the others all felt the same because Max held us together as a flock and a family.

The only thing that could have pulled me out of my horror filled thoughts were the sound of a back door swinging open violently and Dr Martinez storming through carrying a quite large bag, its true when you're thinking the world fly's by. But the worst noise was Dr Martinez's gasp of shock as she looked at Max, and she hadn't even seen the wounds yet how bad was it.

The others moved away for her standing back but I only budged up to her head, they could try and drag me away but I wouldn't have advised it. Not if they wanted their bones to stay intact as I watched Dr Martinez probe gently at Max's chest before her mouth turned to a thin line and she pulled her bag towards her and opening it. Obviously there wasn't much that could be done other than wait for her to do whatever she needed to do, but let me say this. Waiting sucks.

Taking out thread and... A needle and what looked like water, she quickly washed out the wounds on Max's chest before having to tear her shirt of entirely. Now most people would say they were being modest and respectful by looking away but not me. I mean come on I'd seen and done a lot worse, plus Max was half dead. I wasn't thinking of that she wasn't not by a long shot Max was strong, she'd make it.

As I was thinking this still gripping Max's hand Dr Martinez started slowly threading up one of the long gashes in Max's chest, and it was wrong to just watch, we should be doing something but a hand appeared on my shoulder, Iggy's, since when did the kid get so independent, so mature. Shaking my head I watched as Dr Martinez finished on one cut then started on the next. One down three to go.

And it was the same process for each me gripping Max's hand, Iggy gripping me and it was like that in my head. Max, Angel, Max, Angel. Because as if it wasn't bad enough Angel was gone. But as crazy as it was that seemed to help time pass by less slowly. And finally just when I thought I'd jump up and go crazy Dr Martinez finished pulling stitches together and leaned back running a hand through her now curly hair. Her voice cracked as she spoke sounding exactly as I felt.

"That's it we can't do anything else, she didn't lose enough blood to die from it but it's more a battle of will. If she wants to come back then she will, for now she needs time."

That was like a sigh of relief, Max wouldn't lie down and let herself go, she'd fight for every breath. I stayed there for a moment before realising. The last thing she'd seen was Angel getting dragged away, losing her little girl. That would be enough to make anyone give up.

**Max Pov**

Okay I'm not a shallow person; I don't go around beating up old ladies or terrorizing young kids. So why would I die, I mean yeah I broke into a few cars and maybe punched out a few government officials. But who hasn't.

But I was dead otherwise why couldn't I move, my arms would like friggin blocks of wood and don't even get me started on my legs. And why couldn't I reach out and comfort everyone around me, Nudge was crying away like always and Gaz was sniffling away Ig was nowhere and worst of all Fang. He was there right in front of me, and I couldn't reach him. Everything was like looking through glass and not being able to touch or do anything and yet there was a coldness and pain being here watching them.

Grey, why was there so much freakin grey. It was like smoke tendriling around everything around me. So inviting it was warm and it was promising the direct opposite of cold and it was pulling me away from the cold, pulling me towards a happier place, maybe that was where Fang and the flock was. Not this grey cold version but real so that's where I headed. Ig, Nudge, Gaz, Fang and Angel. Angel.

She wasn't safe she was with them. Erasers. And that was a wake up. Turning around I forged back the way I came to the cold and pain. But that didn't stop me. Pain I can do, but Angel was there and I had to save her. And with that thought clutched to my head I landed almost into a body of pain and cold and hurt. And me, it was my body and my hurt and pain and cold. And with a blink my eyelids slowly drifted open and the only person who could have made anything better. Fang.


	4. Back Alive Again

**Sorry for the wait of this chapter i've had it in my head for ages but never got to writing it down :L Thanks to Zach's girl for your awesomness review hope you like :) Please Read and Review I love hearing what you think it helps me write more :)**

* * *

**Iggy's Pov**

_Tap tap tap tap..._

If Gazzy kept tapping the kitchen counter like that I swear I would do something to him, more than likely kill him. I shifted slightly guilty as I watched him; death wasn't something any of us wanted to think about with Max in the living room. After Dr M had fixed her up we'd left Fang with her, he would feel it the worst I mean we all knew he loved her it was obvious. And with Fang in there with Max and us in here everything was so down and awkward; I mean the fact of the matter was that Max was hurt and hurt bad. I felt the cuts as I carried her and they were horrible deep gouged out flesh enough that I'd had to repress a shudder.

Gazzy kept his irritating tapping, though it was more than likely worse for him not only did he have to worry about Max, his own sister was at the hands of the Erasers. Dr M was talking low and quick in her cell phone as she paced around the kitchen aggravetedly I could practically hear the menace in her tone she was seriously angry, at whom I had no idea. I could hear her speak but I wasn't paying any attention to the words. Nudge was sitting next to me her presence was comforting, she was calm now her crying had stopped and she barely moved which was probably a first but she was there and it was calming as I stayed still as well.

Gaz finally spoke his voice dull and almost lifeless for him.

"Once Max is better we're gonna go get Angel right."

He stated it like a fact, Max wasn't possibly going to get better, she was. We might not be able to rescue Angel, we would. And for some reason that cheered me up as I ran a hand through my stupid unruly hair. I mean if Max was gone who would watch the others, who would lead the flock. I doubted Fang would be able to do it, he'd be to torn up and Nudge wouldn't be able to. It would be up to me and I couldn't do it, I was terrible at leadership taking the kids out this morning had proved it. We all needed Max; she was the best thing to ever happen to any of us.

Nudge shifted next to me only slightly until I felt her take my hand gently with hers, it was surprising but nice in a calming manner. I could hear her sigh softly and once again for the bajillionth time I wished I could see this time so I could see her expression. But I squeezed her hand slightly grateful for her presence there, feeling slightly better even with the crappy situation we were in.

Nudge was always there even if it was helping me with things I truly couldn't do with the whole being not able to see thing. She would never ask too many questions if I was upset just sit next to me until I got over it, she'd always ask if I'd finished my mope fest. She'd make me smile and talk so fast I would struggle to keep up but it was nice to just listen to her. And times like now when I was worried inside she would sense it and just be there like a rock holding my stupid flighty self down to the ground. And I was going on and on in a crazy manner.

She tore me from thoughts with a slight squeeze back with her own soft hand, shaking away all the thoughts swirling around I smiled slightly at her. Though Max said as great a hearer as I was I still always managed to stare at someone's head or at their chests. Something everyone always hit me for saying I'd get done for, but hey imp blind not my fault.

As I was thinking of something to say to attempt to lighten the heavy mood I heard quick footsteps and a door banging open as a heavy breathing Fang spoke quickly and rapidly.

"Max is awake."

Those 3 words made us all shoot simultaneously to the other room, Nudge still holding my hand.

**Fang Pov**

Sitting with Max was torture.

She was there right in front of me but she wasn't there at the same time. My Max was gone, I was definitely certain of it. She was gone and never coming back I'd lost her and that was that. And for a disturbing reason I wasn't broken down. Just angry, so angry that it filled me to the top and then bubbled over cascading around me in red and white.

I'd kill them. Every last Eraser alive I'd kill them. It was in my head and thoughts, as the free hand that wasn't holding Max's clenched so tightly that they shook and I closed my eyes already making a plan. While the others grieved I'd sneak out then using what I knew and our stolen laptop I'd hunt them down. I'd hunt down every one of them. And when I was done I'd go after the white coats and then the head honchos and if I died in between. Well let's say I couldn't have cared less. I'd get Angel for the others but that was it I'd just kill everything I could see from there on out. It was a crazy plan but it was mine. I could feel something twitch but maybe that was one of the muscles in my free hand complaining about how tightly I was clenching.

Again but this time stronger and through the anger that boiled over me I looked down at the body beneath and stopped breathing. Flickering her eyes slowly Max blinked once before her gaze met mine and locked. The anger swept away like a click of fingers and I calmed down like a wave washing by. Max just stared at me for a second almost like a statue until she did a stupid thing, though I could barely talk of stupid with my previous plan, and tried to move. Before of course stopping immediately with a groan of pain.

"Crap that hurts."

Pain was good it meant she was feeling something, that meant she was really alive and I subconsciously squeezed her hand gently to make sure she was still there. I was rewarded by her gaze once again meeting mine as she smiled slightly squeezing it back. And I did a very weird thing for me as I leant forward resting my forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed but I wouldn't let mine. It was like if I closed them for a moment she would vanish and that would ruin me completely.

"Fang, where are the others, they didn't get taken."

Okay reality was back as I pulled away still holding onto her, she remembered what had happened and I felt sorry for her but I stood slowly regrettably letting her hand slip from mine. She watched me as she tried to move again though this time with a less notable show of pain.

"They're out there with Dr Martinez. Everyone's worried about you."

"You guys didn't get Angel."

"No."

Her face turned quiet emotionless and that was when it was worse, she looked broken spent. Like all the fight had left her and we were left with a shell of our Max. But then with a flash it was gone and my strong Max was back her face trying to turn into a slight grin, though I knew she was already planning how to get Angel back.

"Can you get the other guys, I'm a bit stuck."

She gestured to her bandaged covered skin as I nodded and turned on my heel she wasn't going to mention the incident from this morning. No strike that it was now 12:03 am. Yesterday, if you're wondering yes a lot of things happen to us quickly a week to you might seem slow and boring but we probably could have saved the world twice knocked down a corporate company and a bunch of Erasers and still be home for tea.

As I was thinking this I turned on heel and sped towards the door, suddenly eager to tell the others about Max. I almost didn't catch her next words which made me feel better.

"I meant it before, I love you Fang."

Yeah being a bird kid rocked.

**Max Pov**

As soon as Fang left for the others, I figured I had what 5 seconds before they came back and that gave me enough time to get properly accustomed to the agonising pain that shot through my body every time I breathed. Yeah this hurt possibly more than that time I was shot saving Ella. Long story.

But the worse was the pain in my chest. Angel was gone. My Angel, I'd let her get taken from me again. Her scream still rang through my head and heart. She hadn't been like most kids would have screaming pointlessly but Angel had only once. And that was so much worst. It hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Feeling tears well up I was horrified. I was Maximum Ride I didn't cry I just kept on going. I swatted at the guilty salty wet tracks they left rolling down my cheek at the exact time everyone came bursting through. Okay I seriously needed to get with it I should have heard them with the noise they were making.

They all stared for a second until Nudge came flying forward stopping just short of crushing me and at this moment in time it seemed a painful idea. She instead grabbed my hand holding it tightly as she instantly gabbled so fast it was hard to keep up causing me a headache when I tried. Man I loved this kid.

"Oh my god Max, how could you do that to us. I was so worried we all were I mean we all cried even Fang and then you just didn't move it was horrible. You can't ever do that to us again, got it because without you Max we'd all fall apart. We need you."

Okay that was different but looking at her face as she struggled not to cry like me was really hard. I looked around at everyone. Gaz had a scrunched expression like he was trying not to cry, mom wasn't even trying though she was grinning like she'd won the lottery. Iggy was staring straight at me and not moving though his expression said everything. And Fang was looking a mixture of relief, happiness and love. But they all had that family love aura that was always around us.

I wanted to cry even more.

"I'm sorry guys."

Yeah that was great Max whisper a little lower why don't you. But they all heard me I could see from their faces and it was a great feeling as I looked at them all. And then they were all around the couch Mom taking my free hand and smiling in her reassuring way. I managed to move slightly more upright without screaming agony. Yeah being a superfast healing bird kid rocked.

Everything for a split second seemed so great and relaxing and calm and tranquil.

"When are we going after Angel."

Gazzys detached tone suddenly bought everything back from this nice family moment into perspective. Like a knife it sliced the pain and wounds open again in my heart as everyone froze smiles turning upside down. They all looked to me. Great soppy happy family scene over, next the big fight part. Don't you love the movie of my life?

**Angel Pov**

Flying is great when you're the one flapping your wings, but with the Eraser carrying me it stole the moment away.

I was scared no denying it. There was no way out from what I could see and it all scared me beyond belief. The feeling of being helpless scared me. The thoughts of the Erasers streaming around me was scary.

But seeing Max collapse like that as they dragged me away was the worst kind of scary.

I shifted slightly to see if the disgusting Eraser holding had loosened his grip but no luck I was stuck like between two rocks. But from what I could hear they weren't taking me to the school. But somewhere worse. Much worse.

So bad that if the others were all okay and Max was fine I didn't want them to come after me. I'd rather have died than the others try and rescue me and get caught and taken there. The other hadn't seen it before but when I had last been caught I'd seen the white coats thoughts. About that one institution, one place where the more 'unusual' experiments went on. And when a white coat found something unusual it was never good.

But the others wouldn't know where to go, so they'd be safe even if I was killed. And for some reason that calmed me down more than anything else my family were safe and that was all that mattered. Who says 6 year olds are immature.

It never occurred to focus on the other Erasers or I might have seen the miniscule barely noticeable red chip glowing under one of their coats. Remarkably looking like one of Gaz and Iggy's devices.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please Review :) I'll give you cookies :D If i haven't eaten them ¬_¬ :)**


	5. A plan

**Heyy so sorry for the delay in this chap getting out :( I've just recently had to reboot my laptop so all of my work had to be rewritten :( Plus I've been struggling over this chapter for a while and I just wanted to say thank you as well Dijah12 Your review was really encouraging to me to get this chap out :)**

**

* * *

**

**Max Pov**

Have you ever thought about your life, I mean really thought about it? All the things you take for granted, all the things that you think you get as part of life. Like security and a home, family and a normal life. We never got that, what we get is a childhood in cages, being raised as experiments and having wings grow from our backs. We got a bad enough draw in our lives as it was, and then god went and chucked this at us, how fair is that.

Gazzy's face was closed, he looked nothing like an 8 year old should be. It was disconcerting, wrong and everything was serious as all eyes fell on me. See even when I've had a near death experience I still don't get a day off. But this was serious and I shifted ignoring the pain that it caused. Sitting up properly Nudge sat down next to my feet and voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"How are we going to find Angel though, they can't have taken her to the school and we don't know which way they even went. Plus there's so many of them, we couldn't win even back then, how could we now."

Gaz looked at her with a dark look and he did look like his sister, they both hated not being right. And I always had to be the voice of reason.

"Gaz, Nudge is right, I don't know how to even think of finding them. How can we even start."

Then Gaz was shouting. At me.

"So we just give up. Abandon Angel."

Fang tensed beside me and he was already like a coil.

"No I'm just trying to be reasonable."

"I can find her."

My head shot like a whip in Iggy's direction, what did he mean, how the heck could he find my Angel. He looked at me, or my forehead, before digging deep into one of his pockets and pulled out a small box. No not a box more like a remote control piece for a game. How could this find Angel and I could see Gaz about to explode at him. Before Ig spoke.

"It's a tracker, when I knew we were losing I put it on the Eraser I was fighting. If they're still flying together, we can get them and Angel."

**Angel Pov**

This was scary, we'd stopped just as the sun set and now the Erasers were shifting back into human shapes apart from a few. They were I guess making base and I'd been properly tied hands, ankles and wings. They'd thought of everything.

But I wasn't scared of being kidnapped, please I was raised in a god crate. Or that they could tear me apart in seconds. I was scared for Max.

Last time I'd seen her she was all torn apart and looked worse than Fang on that beach ages ago. I was scared that she wouldn't be okay. And I was scared that if she was, she would come looking for me and actually die for real. I was already doomed but I couldn't let her get hurt for me.

One of the Erasers passed and shot me a look I returned his gaze and he kicked out hitting me in the gut. That hurt like heck, a Max saying. I managed to straighten up after a moment back into a sort of sitting position, Wolf boy grinned before moving back to sit with the others.

They'd set up a fire and circled it leaving me on the edge but in plain view and I decided that even tied and unable to do anything that I should at least listen in. To their thoughts.

"_Bloody kid trying to smart me. Should have broken her ribs."_

Friendly, moving on.

"_We need to move, get her back to the base, can't afford any more mistakes."_

So we're late, unlucky.

"_We could just kill her and call it an accident, but then they'd deactivate us. Better hurry, if the others can move we can be there in a couple of days. That girl I clawed and her little flock can't possibly catch up, that's if she's alive. But boss wants this one for her experiment, and last time we failed, that hurt, better move, I don't want to be on the firing line, let the bird freak be on it."_

Okay no more peeping on Eraser thoughts.

**Iggy's Pov**

I could hear everyone burst into speech at my little confession and Gaz's voice over the others for only me to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner."

He'd lost that freaky angry tone of before and sounded sadder than anything else. It hurt to hear him like that so I whispered back.

"I was only thinking of Max back then, I'm sorry Gaz."

He didn't speak and I felt a feeling that he wasn't forgiving me for holding this information any time soon. Then Max cleared her throat and everyone was silent. I hate silence I can't tell where anything is. Then she spoke and my momentary panic was gone.

"Are you sure Ig, does your tracer thing actually work."

"Yeah, it does."

"Can I see."

I felt a hand, Nudge's I think, take it from my outstretched fingers. Then Max and Fang were talking in a low fast current. Dr Martinez was trying to reassure Gaz and I felt forgotten. Until Nudge was suddenly there taking my hand giving it a squeeze so I knew where she was.

"Ig you've just saved the day, you know that right."

I smiled, Nudge always made everything seem more cheerful. She was like a ray of sunshine and it cheered me to the bone, even now with this almost depressing scene.

"Thanks, though I don't think I saved the day."

She squeezed my fingers again and it sort of hit me. She only ever really did it to let me know where she was. And now she was still holding my hand, fingers linked together and I really didn't want her to let go. It was odd but Nudge was a constant force in my life. Like Max and Fang apart from I didn't like her. Not in that way. Not really. I don't think so.

When me and Gaz cornered Fang about Max all he'd said was that she was the only thing he thought about good or bad. I think about Nudge, good, bad, and the downright ugly. That didn't mean I loved her or even liked her in that way. I think.

Max's voice cut through these crazy thoughts which saved me from any sort of emotions I was trying to sort out.

"Then we're settled, if Ig's thing is right then Angels heading south. But not fast. And if Mom's right then I'm stuck for at least 4 days. So the plan is that I heal and you guys get ready."

Gaz voiced what I was thinking.

"Ready how?"

"Well Fang and Nudge can always train, but I was thinking, you know when this first happened and we left you and Ig alone. Well what if I said I wanted another one of your big boy bombs."

Okay, Angel was gone, Max was giving us permission to build bombs in the back yard. And I was confused about Nudge. Another average mutant bird freak day.

* * *

**Please review it helps me have idea's for new chaps :) and also hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Liking Nudge

**Hey guys, thought I'd update quickly seeing as I got awesome reviews again :) I might not be able to update until after next week seeing as we have our prom coming up :) But please Read and Review. Because Reviews are love :) Plus I made new cookies :) But to answer one review I got, I didn't put a sex scene in because of the fact that Max is still pretty Ill :)

* * *

**

**Fang Pov**

I was seriously starting to doubt Max's idea of a plan. I mean it was good theoretically, but watching Ig and Gazzy through the window, grinning like maniacs and holding bits of wire whilst hunching over something, I was kind of freaked. 3 days had slipped by without any events and it was probably the longest we'd ever gone without some major attack, or beating up someone.

But after our plan, Ig and Gazzy had gone straight outside and converted the back yard to an outdoor laboratory. Dr Martinez had continued her usual work, only because we'd insisted that she needed to. Nudge had taken it upon herself to being Max's main nurse for the last few days, which was good that she was busy, but bad because so far I hadn't been able to spend any time with her. And as kids all around the country say, that bites.

But today I'd been lucky; Nudge had trotted off after Dr Martinez. When she'd asked if she wanted to help her with some eagles they'd rescued. We all loved eagles.

Now I had Max's meds which as far as I could tell, had no effect whatsoever. But it was an excuse to go see her and I was jumping at the chance. So here I was carrying a tray off water and pills through the corridor to the living room. For once I wasn't wearing my usual jacket, today was the hottest day this summer. So it was plain tee and jeans, black despite the weather. Hey I'm a dark guy.

Balancing the tray on one hand I pushed the living room door open. And almost dropped the tray. Max was lying back blankets kicked off, humming along to a tune on the television, badly I have to say. But that wasn't it, neither was it that she had her eyes closed. It was the fact that she was wearing someone's shorts, which showed her long slightly tanned legs all the way up to her thighs. And the shirt that she had pulled up, showing inch after smooth inch of her skin all the way up to the curve of her breasts. My eyes focused on the dark jagged lines that marred her beautiful stomach. At least they were pretty much healed.

It made my breath hitch just as her eyes snapped open and she suddenly focused on me. Then she was showing that smile that I love. My smile. Then she shifted slightly moving so she was sitting up, but the damn shirt stayed pretty much the same, causing me to shift slightly in my jeans.

"Hey Fang, you got the death meds."

Her smile turned into a frown as she stared at my probably drooling state. I mean come on; she was showing enough to make any teenage kid stare. I mentally shook myself and walked over to her placing the tray on the table next to her.

"Yes, though somehow you're still alive."

"It's a miracle."

I passed her the pills and handed her the water. She knocked them back faster than I could believe, before giving me the empty glass back. I couldn't help training my eyes on her lower lip as her tongue darted out to catch a spare drop of water. I didn't look back up until she was speaking.

"Are Gazzy and Ig okay."

"Yeah, they're laughing like maniacs out there. I think you gave them an early Christmas."

She laughed and as she did so, her chest went up and down. Oh god that really didn't help my concentration. She coughed meaningfully and I realised that I'd been caught out staring. I slowly bought my gaze up to hers, managing to speak in what I hoped wasn't too much of a hoarse tone.

"Max, pull your shirt up."

Her eyes widened almost comically as she realised what I meant and I kind of prayed she didn't start shouting. Then she moved again, this time both her shirt and my breath hitched up. I think my eyes narrowed slightly and focused wholly on her, as her face turned into a picture of innocence and she spoke in light tone.

"Why what's wrong Fang."

She moved again and I just gave up. With a low growl I shot forward, half kneeling as my hands cupped her face and kissed her, hard. I felt her lips give against mine. It felt the closest to perfect when I kissed her. I ran my tongue across her lower lip and she opened her mouth with a low moan. As I moved my fingers to run through her messy dirty blonde hair, her small hands reached up running her hands down my front. I let out a groan without thinking before her fingers gripped the bottom of my tee. I pulled back for a split second letting her rip it off faster than I could blink.

Then we were kissing again and her small fingers were tracing across my stomach causing me to groan again. There was something about Max that even when I tried to think of others she was always on my mind, even kissing that girl Lisa couldn't even begin to compare to this. Without thinking I shifted slightly before she pulled me forward and I was draped across her.

Our lips broke contact, and I opened my eyes to see her wince in pain though I had all my weight propped on my elbows either side of her. I frowned and started to move up; nothing was worth harming Max, when she shook her head holding onto me with locked arms around my neck.

"Don't leave."

Why did she have to speak like that, in a voice that would make me dive into a thousand Erasers any day. Then I had an idea, moving my hands I twisted, kind of uncomfortably. Until in the end I was lying on my back with her on top. It didn't really help with my lower problem. But if it hurt her, it wasn't going to happen.

"I'd never leave you."

It was soppy but she surprised me, leaning forward, pressing her soft lips against mine. In a gentle kiss that made me smile against her lips. It didn't last long, but I savoured every second. She pulled away lying her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"If mom's right, then I can fly the day after tomorrow."

"So we head off then."

"Yeah."

She spoke quietly and I could immediately tell she was deep in thought. I was too, we would have to go after Angel and get her back. Save her from those Erasers. There were probably a good hundred of them. Anyone could get hurt again, Nudge, Ig, Gaz or Max. No, they wouldn't hurt Max, I'd die before letting them. My arm tightened around her and she turned her head up to look at me before smiling that smile again. I swear she was trying to kill me. She reached up to kiss me on the cheek, her lips lightly brushing against me skin.

"As long as we stick together we'll be fine."

**Iggy's Pov**

"Ig fourth wire from the left."

I nodded before feeling and handing it to him before trying not to wince again as I heard another moan. Jesus did those two ever stop. I didn't get how Gaz couldn't hear them. I frowned before straightening my features and concentrated on Gaz. We were almost done on our big boy 2. I grinned at the thought and the fact that there were currently no more noises coming from the house.

"Second from the... Hey Nudge. Second from the right Ig."

I found it and passed it to him before feeling as well as hearing someone flop down next to me. Before the Nudge channel burst into life and I had to grin.

"You guys should have been there, those eagles were amazing. I mean not with those bullet wounds but how could hunters shoot them. They're so amazing."

She sighed happily before nudging me with her elbow. I grinned before nudging her back. And we'd continue until one of us got bored. I could hear Gaz tinkering away with our big boy 2, yet all my attention was on Nudge and it was really hard to think of anything else.

I didn't get this but being around Nudge just made everything feel so much better. I couldn't feel too upset about anything, though I was freaked out about Angel. I felt happy being near Nudge. But did I actually like her, it was hard to think and yet it sent a stab of pain in my chest at the thought of anything happening to her. That was L...like wasn't it. I needed to talk to her, without the others. There, I was happy about the idea of time alone with her. God I hated thinking, it did weird things to you.

I jumped slightly as something hit me in the face and I heard Nudge laugh softly next to me, as well, as Gaz sigh exasperatedly.

"For the fifth time Ig. Third wire from the left."


End file.
